Television and Small Talk
by StarlightTitan
Summary: EmmaBelle Martinez is just starting spring break, but her plans are crashed when the grandparents visit. Will she be upstaged by many obsticles, or will she attract their attention? Oneshot. Mentions of Reuce and GeCe


**Okay, so this is another random one-shot. Well, my grandparents are here for spring break, and I was making my dog do tricks to try to impress them. Let's just say we were upstaged by TV and small talk. And if you noticed, that's the title! So I texted my friend that. She laughed in my face through my phone….**

**XD Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own shake it up! If I did, I would be famous, sleeping on piles of cash, throwing parties once a week…**

SHAKE-IT-UP!

Okay, really?! So screwed up. I seriously wasn't JUST upstaged by TV and my mother and grandmother talking about whatever they were talking about. Apparently, I- we, were. It started three weeks ago, when my grandparents from my mom's side came to visit for our spring break. I was kinda bummed, because I wanted to do things that grandparents wouldn't like or want to do, like shop or visit my BFF's house. Before I continue, here's a little more detail.

My name is Emmabelle Kylah Martinez. My nicknames are either Belle, or Emma. Anyway, my mother is Rocky (Blue) Martinez. She was married to my father, Deuce Martinez, 11 years ago. My brother, Carson Mikael Martinez, is 16, which is older than me by 3 years. I'm 13 and already have a great personality and know who I am and who I want to be. So now that you know my family a bit more, let's get back to present time, not even the first day of break.

"Who wants to see Pollyne do tricks?!" I yell loud enough to make sure everyone could hear me. But, no one turned a head, no one lifter a finger. No one moved an inch. The television kept on playing "Wheel of Fortune," the small talk continued between mom and grandma, and I was ultimately ignored. I let out a sigh as I did the tricks, no one watching. I gave my dog the treat and walked away to my room. I got on my computer and watched my new favorite show, "Diamond of a Duchess." I watched two episodes before I needed to stretch. I got up and walked to Carson's room.

"Carson, what are you doing? I'm bored." I ask him.

"I'm looking at the status of the new video I put up online. Already 10 hits in 5 minutes!" he says excitedly like a nerd.

"Nerd," I whisper under my breath skillfully as to not let him hear. I exit his room then and go back to mine. I'm getting bored, so I go back out to the front room. Nothing has really changed besides the television show and the conversation topic. I sit behind the couch like I normally do as I text my friend, Aven Hessenheffer. She is Gunther and CeCe's daughter.

Belle: Hey Avenue!

Aven: Really Belle? Do you seriously have to use that ludicrous nickname you came up with?

Belle: Yes. And 20 bucks says you looked up the word ludicrous.

Aven: Fine you caught me :P How's sharing with the GP's?

Belle: I was upstaged by TV and small talk. No joke.

Aven: XD hahahahhahahaha! Oh gtg, mom's calling! Byez!

Belle: Bye!

I switch from texting to music then, now officially feeling worse that Aven thought it was funny. I need to impress my grandparents. They are family, and I don't disappoint them. I decide to leave it be, if they think television and talking can upstage me, they are wrong. So, I do one of the craziest things I think I have ever done. I unplug my headphones so the music I am listening to flows through the room. Now everything stops. Now they turn and look- now is my chance! I take a deep breath, and dance to the music. "Thank you mom for your dancing genes." I silently thank my mom as I continue dancing. When I stop everyone is smiling and clapping. They thought I was good. I get many applauds and "amazing talent Emmabelle!" I smile and think "I win."

SHAKE-IT-UP!

**Wow, this actually turned out better than I thought! Okay, so some things in here are twisted versions of what happened on different levels, others are flat out made up. The ending was especially made up because I could never do that, but the conversation between Belle and Aven really did happen, only a little differently. So please leave a review because it lets me know you all like it, and I don't get that many, even though I am EXTREMELY happy with the ones I do get. But thank you all for the VIEWS! I get many views and it makes me feel happy and lucky that I have such a wonderful audience. Also, go check out the new poll on what story I should publish next. Gravity Falls? Austin and Ally? Shake It Up? You decide!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Starlight Titan**


End file.
